


Thoughts

by crystallperl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallperl/pseuds/crystallperl
Summary: I always wondered why everyone is avoiding this kid. What's his name again? Naruto?
Kudos: 3





	Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not an author. I'm really not lol. I just felt like writing my first story ever. So don't waste your time reading this trash. But if you do, I'm sorry for wasting your precious time, love.
> 
> Why i chose this to be my short story? I watched Naruto probably waaay to many times. That's it haha.  
> I know I'm not sticking 100% to the original story. sorry.  
> Oh and excuse my english. It's not my first language :)

I always wondered why everyone is avoiding this kid. He seems nice. What's his name again? Naruto? 

Not as tall as the others. Yellow hair. A little bit younger than me. A little bit too loud. A little bit, you know.. chaotic. No parents to take care of him. All alone (well not _all_ alone but you know what I mean). And constantly having people around him who treat him bad. Do they hate him? Is it hatred?

Or is it fear? Did I just see fear in this mans eyes walking past him? And this woman next to him, his wife, is watching him too, as if he is the most disgusting thing in the world. As if he is the other woman, the side chick everyone knows her husband has. Well everyone knows that he has other _**women** _but we're not talking about him right now. She is looking at Naruto as if he is the monster that destroyed her marriage. Twice.

What would make a random couple look at a little boy with so much hatred in their eyes? What did he do? I mean, yeah i get it. Everyone is scared of the fox. I mean, damn, I am too but... It's not fair. At all.

I remember my parents telling me something about him or, well, more about what happened back then. You know, about the fox showing up _bla bla bla_ the hokage dying, _blaa..._ But the one thing that stuck with me was that they put this big, dangerous and powerful thing into this small, innocent baby. I don't know about the others but this just doesnt sit right with me. Yes, I am thankful that it safed a lot of us but look at what they did to this little boy. Look at what they **are** doing to this little boy.

 _Oh._ He is coming my way... How am I supposed to act? _'Hi'_ or _'Hey Naruto'_ or _'Hey Nartuo, want to go and eat some noodles? I know you like them a lot'_. Nah that's weird. He'll probably think I am a stalker. What about, uh...

Oh he went into the shop. I almost embarrassed myself. Thank god.

But what's going on inside? You can hear someone yelling. A man. He is angry but why? Is he... oh no. He is.

Look and that's my fucking problem with those fucking people. Why would you kick him out of your store?! Are you fucking kidding me? Is anyone here going to actually **do** something about it? Hello?!

 _'What's going on?'_ ugh I hate my voice and I hate this mans face even more. What does he mean with _'I don't want animals in my store'_? Okay, sir, you're welcome to leave. 

Look and that's the problem with people like him. You are scared of him? Than stop throwing things at him! You are afraid that he might turn into the fox? Don't provoke him! This guy is 9 years old. For nine years nothing happened but he is not allowed to pick a mask in your store because your store is **that** special and the air in your store could turn him into the nine tails? Are you serious, man? And don't use that lame _'He is a troublemaker'_ excuse. I don't give two fuc... sorry.

Can you imagine growing up without your parents or anybody who gives you nothing but love? Everyone knows about them. About what happened to them but you. You are walking aroung all alone, people hate you, scream at you, ignore you... avoid you. But you are just this little boy who doesn't know what's going on and who can't control anything. I even think he doesn't _know_ what they put inside him. 

Look, I've seen kids with parents and some of them are a mess! They steal, they hurt people on purpose, they do forbidden things and even worst. Remember that one guy who killed the whole Uchiha clan? He was the perfect son, with the perfect life with his perfect family and now his clan is a part of history.

Now tell me sir, aren't you glad that Naruto is just a troublemaker?

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it here, I'm sorry for wasting your precious time. As i said, I'm not good at this. I just wanted to try to write something.  
> Excuse my english. It's not my first language :)


End file.
